The Abnormal Lives of the Sanctuary Children
by Tygger3389
Summary: Mass Crossover. Sanctuary, CSI, Bones, Torchwood, Justice League & Twilight. A series of one shots about the kid who grew up at the Sanctuary and how they became Helen's kids. Rating may change. There may actually also be some Harry Potter later on.
1. Intro

**Hello Duckies! Okay for anyone who doesn't know, this is going to be a mass crossover (which I wish there was a category for) between Sanctuary and the fallowing shows: CSI: Las Vegas, Bones, Torchwood and in rather non-direct ways for the time being, The Justice League and Twilight. No Edward Cullen and Bella Swan will NOT be in it. Anyways, this story is a series of one shots about the children who grew up at the Sanctuary and how they became Helen's kids. I hope you enjoy this, none of the shows belong to me obviously, if you don't enjoy... well that's your problem, stop reading and don't whine to me! ~ Tygger**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intro<span>**

When Helen was young, she used to dream about the children she might one day have. She wanted four of them, she'd decided, she'd always loved big families. They would be beautiful two girls and two boys. The girls would have her blond hair and John's gentle blue eyes and the boys would have John's brown hair and her inquisitive green eyes. Her life was going to be perfect. Of course, like all dreaming little girls, one day Helen grew up. She gave up on her fairytale life with John and her dream of a big family. She stopped her pregnancy, froze it, saved it for later when she would be ready for him or her to come into the world. She waited decades, pushing her dreams to the back of her mind while a rotting knot of loneliness grew in her chest. She got old and bitter, watching those she cared about grow elderly and die around her while she stayed physically young and fresh. One day she decided it had to stop, she couldn't take it any more, the loneliness; she decided to complete her pregnancy. John, after all, had to be long gone by this point. Just months later, she couldn't believe her luck as she stared at the ultrasound. A successful pregnancy with a frozen embryo was difficult and usually failed, but to have it work _and_ to be twins? It was practically unheard of. She decided she didn't want to know the genders just yet, so she picked two girl's names and two boy's names. She'd sort out middle names later on, but she wanted to be sure she was ready for any combination. For boys, she decided, she liked Alexander and her father's name, Gregory. Girls were more tricky, she hadn't had a lot of women she looked up to over the years to name her daughters after, there was always her old friend Delilah Whitaker of course, but things hadn't ended so well for Delilah. She'd hardly ever gotten along with her sister, Paula, and her mothers name, Mary, was too plain and old fashioned. She briefly considered Nicola, but dismissed it when she found she couldn't keep herself from laughing. Lydia, she thought, she'd always liked Lydia. It ended up being Big Guy who suggested Ashley. Helen had to think about it for a while, when she was coming from, Ashley was a boy's name, but it had just seemed to fit so well. When the day finally came, life went easy on her for once; named her son and daughter, Gregory Alexander and Ashley Lydia Magnus.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the intro... duh. It will get better from here, I was just giving the back story for anyone who's not completely familiar with the story of Helen Magnus. ~ Tygger<strong>


	2. Sunrise

**Hello Duckies! Okay for anyone who doesn't know/didn't read the first chapter and author's note (Why would you do that?), this is a mass crossover (which I wish there was a category for) between Sanctuary and the fallowing shows: CSI: Las Vegas, Bones, Torchwood and in rather non-direct ways for the time being, The Justice League and Twilight. No Edward Cullen and Bella Swan will NOT be in it. Anyways, this story is a series of one shots about the children who grew up at the Sanctuary and how they became Helen's kids. I hope you enjoy this, none of the shows belong to me obviously, if you don't enjoy... well that's your problem, stop reading and don't whine to me! ~ Tygger**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1<span>**

Helen paced the nursery in a panicky manner, bouncing her screaming baby as she walked. Silently she urged her nine week old son to stop crying so they both could get to sleep. She's stopped worrying about him waking Ashley weeks ago, the little girl was such a sound sleeper that often Helen would change her dipper while she was sleep and then for good measure, she would check the child's pulse to make sure she hadn't died in her sleep. Her baby boy on the other hand, woke up if you even looked at him. Finally she gave up the pacing and sat down in the rocking chair, allowing the chair to sooth them both with it's steady, repetitive movement. Gregory's screaming subsided to little sobs and hiccups as he reached up and wrapped his chubby little baby fingers around the silver locket at her throat. She smiled as he fondled it, she hadn't worn it in so long and she wasn't sure why she'd put it on today, but it held her only picture of John. The look in Gregory's eyes grew to one of fascination as he turned it over in his little hands. Suddenly he let out a little squealing laugh and popped the locket into his mouth. Helen laughed and pulled it out of his toothless mouth, replacing it with a pacifier. Slowly, as they rocked, Gregory's eyes slid shut and she smiled, exhausted herself. Gently, she placed him back into his basinet and tucked a soft baby blue blanket around his tiny body. Carefully, she placed a little kiss on his forehead and turned to leave. Just then, she heard a little sniffle as Ashley's large blue eyes blinked open. She sighed and picked up the little girl before she started an outright melt down. Carrying the sniffling baby, she headed to the roof, since she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, she might as well watch the sun rise with her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>This Just popped into my head. I really wanted to write some fluff about Helen and her babies and the struggles of raising polar opposite twins. Really I know nothing about raising twins... or any children really, so bare with me!<strong>** ~ Tygger**


	3. Picnic

**Hello Duckies! Okay for anyone who doesn't know/didn't read the first two chapters and author's note (Really, why?), this is a mass crossover between Sanctuary and the fallowing shows: CSI: Las Vegas, Bones, Torchwood and in rather non-direct ways for the time being, The Justice League and Twilight. Anyways, this story is a series of one shots about the children who grew up at the Sanctuary and how they became Helen's kids. I hope you enjoy this, none of the shows belong to me obviously, if you don't enjoy... well that's your problem, stop reading and don't whine to me! ~ Tygger**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2<span>**

"Ashley, Alexander," Helen called looking around for her children, no one had called Gregory by his first name since he was very young, it had just been too confusing for them all when they spoke of Helen's father. So Gregory had become Alexander or Alex to most. Helen rounded the corner to the playroom just in time to see Ashley pouring "tea" for Big Guy from a pink plastic teapot. She had Big Guy, Steve and a few of the other residents dressed up in her play cloths, most of which consisted of frilly dresses and sparkly tiaras, and they appeared to be having a tea party, "Ashley! What have you done to our male residents."

"Tea party," The year old girl shrugged, her little blond pigtails bouncing as she offered tea to Steve who seemed quite embarrassed that Helen had caught him in a pink skirt and fairy wings. Ashley herself seemed to be dressed in full princess garb, however she refused to wear anything pink, "With Queen."

"Uh, I see," Helen nodded, recalling previously telling Ashley that she'd once had tea with the Queen when she lived in England, "Where's your brother?"

"Didn't want tea," she shrugged.

"Has anyone seen Alex?" She inquired.

Big Guy shrugged, "Have you tried the library?"

"Yes, I did," She looked grim, "I managed to save one of my hundred year old books from a crayon, but he seems to have eluded me once again."

Just then she heard a crash from down the hall. Panicking, she ran towards the sound to see Alex pulling a basket out of the hall closet. A pile of tissue boxes hand fallen off the shelf, but he seemed unharmed, as if to point this out, he jabbed his stubbly little finger at the basket, "Nick-nick!"

She stared at him for a second before she realized what he was getting it, "Oh, you want to have a picnic?"

"Nick-nick," he nodded vigorously.

"It's raining," Helen pointed out, nodding to the window.

He thought for a minute, "Sally!"

It took her another few seconds to process what this meant, "We'll have a picnic next to Sally's tank?"

"Mhm," he grinned, grabbing the basket and dragging it towards the stairs.

Laughing at his enthusiasm, she scooped him up and kissed his cheek, "You're not dressed for a picnic!"

He looked down at his little corduroy pants and kicked his little legs, "Shorts!"

Heading back to the playroom, she smiled, "We're going to have a picnic with Sally. Big Guy, could you make up some sandwiches while I get these two dressed for the occasion?"

"Of course," He nodded, standing up and straitening the pink flowery apron that Ashley had him wearing.

"Come on, Monkey," Helen chuckled and scooped up Ashley with her free arm. She took them down the hall to the room they shared and changed them both into summer attire. Alex wore red shorts and a dark blue t-shirt while Ashley twirled in her little green sun dress and flower hair clips. Helen herself then changed into a white tank top and jean cut offs with black sandals. Once they were already, they met Big Guy and the other residents down in front of Sally's tank.

"Mommy!" Ashley squealed, "Watch!"

Helen laughed as her daughter tried to do little cartwheels on the blanket they'd set on the floor, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"No!" the blond giggled, continuing to roll around on the floor while her brother summer-salted past her, also giggling.

"Watch this!" Helen laughed, showing off her own cartwheels, after three in a row, she pretended to fall down, dizzy, and made a face at her children.

Alex collapsed in peals of laughter, "Silly Mommy!"

"Teach me!" Ash demanded, grinning.

"Sandwiches!" Big Guy announced and they all gathered around the blanket to eat lunch.

Helen smiled at Alex and gave him a big kiss on the head, "This was a great idea!"

* * *

><p><strong>More fluffy stuff AND I finally found an excuse to put Big Guy in a pink flowery apron. Not that I need an excuse! Anyways, this was mostly inspired by my sister who likes to joke around about the idea of Big Guy answering the door in a pink apron with a duster in his hand! Squee! Also the picnic idea came from a little boy I babysit who likes to have picnics in front of<strong>** his family's fish tank! ~ Tygger**


	4. Name

**Hi guys, I'm finally writing you a new authors note instead of just editing the old one! Today I'm bringing Henry into all of this! Yay Henry! He's so cute! By the way, by this point, Ashley and Gregory/Alexander are about 2. ~ Tygger**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3<span>**

Helen sat down, exhausted, she'd been searching all day for what the UK Sanctuary had described as a possible werewolf child wondering around on the moors all alone. She was frustrated by her inability to find the child and annoyed that this search was keeping her from her own children. It was a cool day, but she'd overdressed and was sweaty and hungry. Irritated, she pulled her jacket off and dug around in her bag for a snack. She managed a smile as she pulled out a pair of turkey sandwiches wrapped in cling wrap. Both sandwiches were labbled in Big Foot's printing, one said For Helen and the other said For The Werewolf Kid. She unwrapped her sandwich and took a big bite, breathing in the frosty Scottish air deeply, "God bless him."

"Hm," Helen looked up sharply at the noise to see a scruffy little boy of about seven years old crouching behind a rock a few feet away. The boy had long, tangled brown hair and a serious face smudged with dirt. He wore a rough, torn garment that looked rather like a burlap sack from where Helen was sitting. He glared at her, eyeing the sandwich on her lap.

"Hello," she smiled. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, turning to run. Helen held out her hands, "Wait!"

He stopped, glancing back at her as she broke her sandwich in half and held it out to him. He made a funny little moaning noise and sniffed the air like a dog.

She slipped slowly off her rock and knelt on the damp ground so she could lean towards him, arm outstretched, sandwich in hand, "Would you like some?"

The little boy's body was tense and for a minute, she wondered silently if he could understand her at all. Then he slowly nodded, reaching out and snatching the sandwich from her. She grinned as he stuffed the bread in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks. She unwrapped the other sandwich and handed that to him too.

"Don't eat to fast," she warned him, "You'll make yourself sick."

"Hmph," he grunted, stuffing more food in his mouth as if to make a point.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She shrugged, "I'm Helen. Do you have a name?"

He stopped and stared at her for a good long minute before he shook his head. She recognized a pair of very scared, very human, green eyes under his mass of hair. Her expression turned grim, under all that dirt, he had the potential to be a very normal little boy. Usually with children like this, she took them back to the nearest Sanctuary to be cleaned up and adopted out to the nearest Abnormal caring foster family who would take them, but this boy tickled her interest. No, she decided, this one would come back to her Sanctuary, she would see to him personally. She had a good Abnormal couple in mind who had been unable to have children of their own, they would be happy to take this boy. She suddenly became aware of his shivering and reached back to grab her coat. The boy flinched as she tucked it around his shoulders, but didn't try to run or hit her. In fact, he pulled the fabric tighter around his thin body and sniffed it before rubbing the soft lining against his cheek.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, Helen packed up her bag and reached for his hand. He stared at her standing here for a moment before he reached out to grasp the tips of her fingers with his. She smiled, "Come on, little one, I'll take you home with me."

He climbed to his feet and grasped her hand, holding the coat around him and nodded. Helen lead him back to her car and opened the door for him. He hesitated and looked frightened, but she smiled reassuringly and lifted him into the front seat. He wouldn't let her put the seat belt on him, but the drive wasn't that long to the nearest Sanctuary so she let it slide. Hopping into the driver's seat, she turned the car and that was about when the boy went wild. He made a high pitched sound like a puppy yelping and started flailing, but couldn't seem to figure out how to open the door. Panicking, Helen dove for a sedative while trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just a car," she explained, but he didn't seem to be buying it. Out of no where, his elbow caught her in the jaw and she let out a little yell. He froze and watched her wipe the little bit of blood from her split lip, it was going to bruise, she decided, but no real harm was done. She glanced over at the now silent boy and did a little double take. The child was looking at her with the biggest, most apologetic, sea green eyes she'd ever seen. He looked at the already forming bruise on her face and his bottom lip trembled, his eyes getting starry with tears. He started whimpering and she made a pouting face at him, "Oh stop it, I'm not mad."

He continued to make what she thought was the saddest sound she'd ever heard, so she leaned over and gave him a quick little hug to prove her point. He fell silent again and started wiping tears from his dirty little cheeks. He seemed to be alright with the car being on by now, but not so much with the moving, but the time they reached the Sanctuary, she was fairly sure he'd stopped breathing. She scooped him up into her arms and carried him to the front door, knocking with her free hand.

"Helen!" Watson beamed at her as he opened the door, "You found the kid!"

"Of course I found him, James," she smiled back, "I wouldn't have come back yet if I hadn't."

"Of course," He nodded, "Well, lets get him cleaned up."

After an hour of stressful scrubbing and dressing, the boy finally looked human again. He wouldn't let them cut his hair, but Helen decided she could deal with that later. They'd left him in the room next to her's, expecting him to be tired out by the stress, but when she woke up in the middle of the night, he was sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hello," She greeted him. He glanced at her and smiled a little, before showing her what he held in his hands. The photograph was old, ancient in fact, and made her wonder what had become of the frame it belonged to, but it most importantly was a photo of her father's old weapon's maker. She remembered snapping that photo back when cameras were new and novel things. The boy took the photo back from her and flipped it over. She recognized her own neat hand writing on the back where she'd written his name, Henry Emerson Foss. The boy pointed to the writing, a questioning look in his eyes. She smiled, "That's his name," She explained, "Henry. Henry Emerson Foss."

"En-ree…" The little boy fumbled in his darling little Scottish accent, then pointed to himself, "En-ree Foss?"

"You like that name?" She asked and he nodded. She beamed at him, "Alright, why not. Every Magnus needs a Henry Foss at one point or another."

"Mag-gus?" He asked.

"Oh," she explained, "That's me. Helen Magnus."

"Mag-gus need En-ree?" He asked, wrinkling up his nose, "Why?"

She smiled at his curiousness, "We all need other people to make us feel safe."

"Safe…" He tested the word and leaned against her shoulder, nodding, "Safe."

They sat there in silence for a moment before she glanced down at him, "Henry?"

The only response she got was a soft snore. Chuckling to herself, she gathered the scrawny boy up in her arms and carried him back across the hall to his room. Gently, she laid him in the bed and tucked the blankets up around his chin. Unable to resist her motherly urges, she smooth the hair back from his forehead and placed a soft kiss on his temple, "Good-night, Henry Foss."

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously this one's way longer than the others, don't expect them all to be this way now, I just couldn't find a good place to end it. Again, fluffy, I will eventually get to the angsty stuff, but meh.<strong>** ~ Tygger**


	5. Letters

**Hi guys, more Henry, because I'm in the mood for some Henry today. Our subject, Henry meets Big Foot! Yay! ~ Tygger**

* * *

><p><strong><span>4<span>**

Henry was nervous, he'd only been at the Old City Sanctuary or two days and Helen wasn't home. She said she usually wouldn't leave him alone so soon after his arrival, but she had a monthly appointment with a little girl who'd developed the power to see the future and draw like a photocopier from her photographic memory. Apparently she was the daughter of some famous guy he knew nothing about and had some crazy name, but Helen only ever called her Angela. Before she'd left, Helen had told him to feel free to play with Ashley and Alex, her son and daughter, but he felt too shy and had little confidence in his slowly growing verbal skills. Unsure of what to do, he began to wander around the enormous house, for the most part, trying to avoid people. He finally stopped when he found himself in the library. Pulling a book down from one of the lower shelves, he flipped open to a random page. The fact that he couldn't read had no affect on his love of looking at the pictures, though some scared him. He started flipping through what Helen had called a medical journal, though the meaning of the name was lost on him, he liked the important ring they had. He stopped when he came to a picture of a strange and terrifying creature. The creature was huge and wolf like, covered in thick fur with acid greenish-yellow eyes and giant teeth. Henry knew this creature and how scary it was in real life… this creature was him. Unable to help himself, he felt tears prickling in his eyes and he let out a pitiful whimper. Suddenly, a large hairy hand came out of no where and gently cuffed him on the back of the head. He looked around and saw another huge hairy creature, much different from the one in the book, more like a man. The "man" grunted and nodded at the boy. Henry was so surprised that his eyes dried and he stared at the large man before he managed a small, "Hullo."

"Hello." The man rumbled, "You must be Henry. I'm Big Foot."

"Big Foot?" Henry asked.

"Or Big Guy," He nodded, "Which ever you prefer. I get called both often. What are you reading?"

"No read," Henry explained, "Picture."

"You don't seem to like that picture." Big Guy observed, "Would you like me to teach you to read?"

Henry nodded his head violently, his still long hair flying around his face, "Read."

Big Guy took the book from him and looked at the cover, "We'll start with something easier. We'll start with letters."

"Let-turs." Henry sounded out as Big Guy sat him at the table.

"Yes," He nodded, pulling out a large stack of paper and some pencils. On one of the sheets of paper he wrote a large A, "First, A."

Henry took his own pencil and dug it into the paper. The lead snapped and he frowned, holding it out to Big Foot, "Broke."

"Don't push so hard." Big Foot told him, handing him a new pencil.

Nodding, Henry took the pencil and, still pressing too hard, drew three shaky lines, "A!"

"Good," Big Guy nodded his approval, "Now, B."

Slowly, Big Foot and Henry worked their way through the alphabet with shaky hands and more than a few broken pencils. Then they moved on to simple words that were three letters at most and could be associated with pictures, like Cat and Dog. By the time Helen came home, Big Guy and Henry were surrounded by pencil shavings and sheets of scribbled on paper. She stood in the library door and beamed at them, "What's going on here?"

Henry's little face lit up and he skipped over to show her what he'd been working on. The paper had a single word written on it in shaky, childish writing, but he held it proudly like it was his most prized possession. He told her the word happily, "Heh-Henry."

"Would you look at that!" She praised, "Big Guy taught you to write your name!"

Big Guy shrugged modestly, "It was time he learned," He stated, "Before he goes to his new home."

Helen's mood sank a little, she'd almost forgot that Henry wasn't a permanent resident and even though she'd yet to contact the foster family she had in mind, his time with them was limited. She plastered a fake smile on her face, "Yes, quite."

Big Guy watched Henry as he returned to his writing. Sighing, he went to stand by Helen and offered a simple suggestion, "You know, he doesn't have to go."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the idea of Big Guy suggesting to Helen that if she doesn't want to give up Henry, she doesn't really have to.<strong>** ~ Tygger**


	6. Forever

**5**

Helen was staring at the phone, she'd been putting this off for weeks. She kept telling herself that he wasn't ready yet, that she'd call his potential foster parents next week. But she knew Henry was ready, he had been for almost a month now. He was picking up verbal skills fast and was doing well with his reading and writing. He was very bright and she suspected he'd be able to start school with other kids his age in the fall.

"Magnus?" She glanced up to see Henry standing in the doorway. She'd finally managed to cut his hair and he looked adorable with his short brown curls.

"Henry!" She smiled, "I was just thinking about you. Please, come in."

He smiled a little as he trotted over to her desk and plopped down on one of the chairs. His face scrunched up with worry, "Magnus, can I ask a question?"

"Sure you can," She nodded, "What's bothering you?"

"Am I going somewhere?" He frowned, "Alex say he's going to miss me."

"Said," Helen corrected automatically, then she paused, "Well… the way things usually work, is when I bring someone as young as you are back here. They stay until I feel they're ready to move on to a more normal family."

"Oh…" His face was disappointed.

"You don't have to…" She started impulsively, "I mean… you could always stay here longer if you like."

His eyes lit up and he nodded, "I would like to stay, please."

"Of course," she nodded.

"Can I stay forever?" He asked, shyly, "I don't ever want to go."

She grinned, "You're a little young to be deciding what you want to do forever, but you may certainly say as long as you like."

Beaming, he jumped off his chair and ran around the desk, wrapping his little arms around her stomach in a tight hug, "Thank you."

She was filled with an overwhelming sense of peace as she watched him run off again. Smiling to herself, she tucked the phone number of the foster family back into her desk drawer and pushed the phone away. Turning to her computer, she wondered where she'd get her hands on some adoption forms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. ~Tygger<strong>


	7. Angel

Helen knocked on the door of the quaint little house. She knew this place well, she'd been coming here every month for three years, ever since Angela's father had caught his two year old drawing a practically photographing picture of a pony. Angela's ability had been described as "like a photocopier", but what fascinated Helen was that it really wasn't. Angie started a picture of a person like anyone else did, she drew a head and then simply continued on from there, finishing with a work of art that could be passed off as a photograph if it wasn't in crayon. Angela had also developed the ability to see into her own future, meaning that she could only see what was going to happen if she was going to witness it in real time. She naturally couldn't tell what was going to happen to people she'd never met or was never going to meet. She also couldn't tell when it was going to happen unless she could see a clock or a calendar, not that this helped much, seeing as the five year old couldn't tell time yet. Helen kept a close eye on her on request from her father, who was raising her all alone after her mother had left her on his doorstep when she was a newborn. Today wasn't a regular appointment, she'd come at Billy's request for reasons he wouldn't say.

"Dr. Magnus!" The door swung open to reveal a scary looking little man with a long white beard and dark sun glasses. If Helen didn't work with monsters everyday, the Texan probably would have scared her, but she knew that Billy was really as gentle as a kitten… or as close to that as a rock star could in fact get.

"Mr. Gibson," Helen greeted, "What's the matter, your message said it was urgent."

"She's had another vision," Billy told her, "This one really scarred her."

"Where is she?" Helen inquired.

He pointed to the last door on the left, "Her bedroom."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibson," She nodded, "you were right to call me."

"Well," He shrugged, "She always loves it when you visit."

Helen made her way into the small, pink bedroom. Angela was in the bed, blankets pulled up over her head. Helen pulled the desk chair over to the side of the bed. The little girl peaked out from under the blanket before launching herself into Helen's arms. Helen held the little girl tightly, "Shh, it's alright, Angela. What did you see."

"Them!" she pointed to a pile of papers on the dresser, "The scary things!"

"I see, can I take a look?" The five year old released her and she grabbed the pictures from the dresser. The first few pictures were of people, a wide shouldered man who appeared to be so sort of cop, a pretty young woman with a sober expression and there were quite a few of a curly haired man with a scruffy beard. The next few pictures were undoubtedly what scared Angie, these pictures were also human, but appeared to be skeletal and in various stages of decay. The pretty woman and the cop were in most of these as well and in one of them, a hand could be seen at the side of the picture, drawing a face that appeared to belong to one of the skeletons.

"I told you they were scary!" The timid little girl frowned.

Helen smirked, "I've seen scarier."

"Really?" Angie's eyes grew wide, "like what?"

"Well," Helen started, "Once upon a time, some friends and I were fighting a war with the government of England against…"

"What's a government?" Angie asked.

"Um, well, like the president." Helen told her, "Anyway, we were fighting against Germany…"

"Who's Germany?" Angie interrupted again.

"Germany is a country." Helen stated, frowned, "Maybe you're too young for this story yet, I'll think of another one…"

"Doctor Magnus?" Helen glanced up at Billy, who was standing in the doorway, "Could I have a word."

"Of course," Helen nodded, stepping outside the room with him, "What's the problem, Mr. Gibson?"

"Well…" Billy hesitated, "I've been offered the chance to go on tour, but I can't up root her like that, she's starting school in the fall and…"

"You want me to take her." Helen finished for him.

"It would be helpful and it would only be for a few months," He admitted, "I don't know how to deal with these developments in her gift and I don't have the time to give her the attention she requires."

"I'll take her on one condition." Helen told him and he nodded for her to continue, "You call her Angela! My god, where did you even get a name like what you call her?"

"It came to me in a dream." Billy smiled, "It's a beautiful name."

"It's embarrassing," Helen rolled her eyes, playfully, "From now on, if she's under my roof, she's Angela."

"All right," He laughed, "Angela it is… her mother would have liked that better anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I admit it, it's been a while. Frankly I wrote this chapter up ages ago and forgot about it. This is where <span>Bones<span> comes into the story, duh! I'm so excited for the new season on thrusday! Anyways, hopefully more soon! ~Tygger3389**


End file.
